Ilógico
by Pieni musta moon
Summary: Quando Sakura não conseguia diferenciar a clara de um ovo da gema, alguém veio para lhe explicar. - Presente para Maria Antonieta


**Ilógico**

-

-

Não tinha qualquer lógica no que eu estava fazendo. Aliás, pra que lógica nessas horas? Ela nessas horas é realmente inútil. Será possível que até pra cozinhar precisa de algum tipo de coerência? Bem, pela cara do professor, parece que sim.

-Senhorita Haruno, poderia fazer o favor de prestar atenção à receita?-Meu adorável instrutor parecia impaciente quanto à situação. Olhava-me severamente enquanto caminhava entre as bancadas. Ora, se estava ali era aprender, ele tinha que ao menos parecer mais disposto a ensinar. Ta tudo bem, já estou aqui há duas semanas e ainda não sei diferenciar a clara da gema, o que não tira a razão dele já ter perdido o resto de paciência que tinha comigo, mas mesmo assim, ninguém nasce sabendo.

-Estou tentando, Neji! Estou tentando! – Murmurei mal-humorada. Às vezes minha vontade de matá-lo aumenta repentinamente, mas tenho que controlá-la severamente, depois quem sofre as conseqüências sou eu.

-Senhor Hyuuga! – Repreendeu-me novamente. Oh Buda! Há algo que eu tenha lhe feito? Juro que nunca quis derramar aquele pote de gelatina em cima do senhor, mas sabe como é, né? Meus pés são realmente uns desastres, principalmente, quando estão calçando salto-alto. Olhei-o de maneira assustadora, pelo menos pra mim, e depois voltei minha atenção àquela maldita apostila cheia de receitas ilógicas e complicadas.

-Certo! 200 gramas de farinha de trigo. – Farinha de trigo... Onde tem farinha de trigo aqui? Tem um pote com um pó branco dentro, supondo que não é cocaína, só pode ser farinha, certo? Ok, então, é só colocar isso naquele copo... Oh Jesus! Onde está o maldito copo? – Neji onde...

-Muito bem pessoal, acabou por hoje. Estão todos dispensados. Menos a senhorita, senhorita Haruno! – Sabia! Agora vem a mãe bronca. Prepare-se Sakura, seus neurônios vão entrar em colisão, e rápido. Esperei ali, sentada na minha cadeira, com o avental todo sujo de farinha que eu consegui derramar em cima de mim, meu cabelo que caía irritantemente na minha cara e meus ombros não conseguiam mais se manterem firmes, resumindo: eu estava um trapo. Pior que não só fisicamente, mas principalmente, psicologicamente. Assim que todos saíram o vi se aproximar, sentando-se, em seguida, na cadeira a minha frente.

-Senhorita Haruno, me pergunto o que a senhorita veio fazer em meu curso se não tem a menor aptidão para a cozinha. – Baixei meus olhos esperando ele continuar. Realmente não sei o que eu vim fazer aqui. Só queria aprender a fazer alguma coisa que não saísse no caminhão do corpo de bombeiros representando algum tipo de perigo a sociedade. Realmente, parece que é uma missão impossível, eu deixo essa pro Tom. – Infelizmente, estou inclinado a pedir que a senhorita saia do curso por que assim estará atrasando a turma. –Fechei meus olhos e deixei uma lágrima pequena escorrer. – Mas, sinta-se a vontade para ir me ver e tirar suas dúvidas. – Escutei o barulho da cadeira se mexendo e passos indo na direção a porta. Abri meus olhos e encontrei um pequeno cartão branco e azul sobre a bancada.

– A propósito, a gema é a parte amarela, e logicamente, a clara é a parte mais clara. – E assim, escutei o barulho da porta sendo fechada. Encarei o cartão do restaurante de frutos do mar e depois a porta. Estava confusa. Realmente havia algo na arte culinária que fazia algum sentido? Sorri, retirei o avental e coloquei o cartão no bolso traseiro de minha calça.

Se ele estava disposto a me mostrar alguma coerência, onde eu não enxergava nenhuma, eu estaria pronta a ver. Mas só se fosse através daquelas pérolas que, viam em ostras, uma outra realidade com algum tipo de lógica. Uma lógica que depois eu descobri ser bem cara.

-

-

_Pieni musta moon_

Estava dando uma passeada pelo dicionário e encontrei a palavra lógica e então me deu a grande idéia de fazer uma fic completamente ilógica e ai está. Então, eu aproveitei pra dá-la de presente pra Mary-chan, sei que ela ama NejiSaku. Ne ne Mary-chan, essa é pra tu muié! Espero que gostem! Até a próxima.


End file.
